The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena.times.hyrida. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of `U1029` and `U1030`. `U1029` is a pink flowering Verbena having a semi-erect habit. `U1029` is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. `U1030` is a pink flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. `U1030` is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither `U1029` or `U1030` has been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1996 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.